Wind Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with Serena and her family getting back from dinner, the weather is really windy) (Shows Serena texting on her phone) (the wind blew her phone away) Serena:My phone! I will be right back (she runs where the wind is taking her phone) (the phone landed in the forest) (she goes to the forest and she found her phone) Serena:My phone (while she is grabbing her phone she saw the Wind Crystal) Serena:Ooooooooo shiny (she picks it up and then the watch wrapped around her) Serena:Am I dreaming? (Killer Striker shows up) Killer Striker:Of course not Serena:Who are you Killer Striker:Lets say I am your worst nightmare Serena:Well my worst nightmare is losing on all of my followers on instaclam Killer Striker:ok you deserve this (he gets his gun out) (he shoots the screen) (the theme song starts playing) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire!) Join me on adventure as we defeat the evill strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them all is killer striker but there's one hero who can defeat and he is Fire Striker! (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire!) (the theme song ends) (shows an alarm that says 8:30AM) (Shows Shun in bed and Jessica trying to wake him up) Jessica:Shun wake up Shun(asleep):Danny Phantom is better then The Fairly oddparents Jessica:NO FAIRLY ODDPARENTS IS BETTER (Shun wakes up) Shun:What did you just say Jessica:Never mind that we should talk about you are so late (Shun looks at the alarm) Shun:Oh sh... (Shows Shun getting ready) Shun(narrating it):Well my day start off "good" (Shows Shun rushing to school while eating a toast) Shun:FUDGE FUDGE I AM LATE I AM LATE (Then he gets caught in a tornado) Shun:FUDGE (shows other people trapped in the tornado too) (Shows Wind Striker Laughing) Wind Striker:HAHHAHAHAHA Shun(Says quietly):Fire ball (he tries to throws it at her but the fire ball turns to air) Shun:Crud, wait a minute (Shun tries to fly) Shun:Come on, come on, COME ON (He breaks out of the tornado) (a kid saw him fly) The kid:Daddy did that guy just fly? His dad:Did you take your pills The kid:I don't know (the kid goes crazy) His dad:so I guess you didn't take your pills (the kid was able to break out and he hit Wind Striker) Wind Striker:OWWW (Fire Striker shows up and sees Wind Striker on the ground) Fire Striker:Well that works too (the tornado stops) (the people gets out of the tornado) Someone:Thank you, thank you (the people run to the little boy and they pick him up and head to the donut shop) Fire Striker:What the(it ends in a "f" sound) (Wind Striker gets up) Wind Striker:Fire Striker Fire Striker:Girl that I don't know Wind Striker:WIND ATTACK (fire striker dodges it) Fire Striker:Now have a taste of this delicious hot fire ball (it hits Wind Striker) Wind Striker:OWWW Fire Striker:Now it's time for me to strike you out Wind Striker:I don't think so (she use another wind attack) (Which blowns fire striker away) Fire Striker:Shoot (Wind Striker gets her sword out) Wind Striker:Now say goodbye (right when she was about to kill fire striker) (the school bell rings) Wind Striker:OH SHOOT I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL (Fire Striker gets up) Fire Striker:THE FIGHT IS NOT OVER Wind Striker:You are right (she use a tornado on Fire Striker) Wind Striker:Now it's time to go to school (shows the tornado and Shun) Fire Striker:3,2,1 (he tries to get out but fail) Fire Striker:Dang it (the tornado gets close to a lake) Fire Striker:Oh shoot (then the tornado fades (shows Shun and Roy at lunch) Roy:So why would you and Serena late Shun:I left my backpack at home, so I had to go to get it, I don't know about her Roy:Were you guys playing Bananas and Watermelons (Roy laughs) Shun:Shut up (they sat on the lunch table) Roy:I heard Fire Striker got blown away in the tornado, which is awesome Shun:isn't that bad Roy:No it's cool Shun:That's really messed up Roy:No it's not (Shun and Roy looks at each other) (then shows Serena walking to Killer Striker) Killer Striker:So you came Serena:Yeah you told me to come here Killer Striker:So why didn't you kill him Serena:I did Killer Striker:I use my killer bots to attack the city, to see if he's still alive, and Fire Striker destroy them like it's nothing Serena:Oh Killer Striker:You should of stab him when you had the chance Serena:But I got to get to school because my parents get mad when I am tardy or get bad grades (Killer Striker punches her the punch was a "Hit Flash") Killer Striker:I DON'T GIVE A BULL ABOUT YOUR SCHOOL LIFE, THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM KILL HIM YOU GOT THAT Serena:Yes sir Killer Striker:NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE, UGLY FACE (Serena leaves the room, Stacy comes in) Stacy:I think you went a little to hard on her Killer Striker:I don't give a bull (shows Jessica making a robot) (Shun comes in) Shun:Jessica can you keep it down (he sees the robot) Shun:COOL Jessica:I am working on this robot that can help you in battle Shun:COOL Jessica:Yeah and there's a controller too, so I can control it (she presses the button) (The robot turns to little pieces) Shun:Never mind, you robot sucks Jessica:Well it needs some work Shun:Yeah no kidding (Shun's eyes turns red) (he sees Wind Striker blowing people away) (his eyes turns normal) Shun:It's time to strike (he turns to Fire Striker) Fire Striker:it's time to strike her out (shows downtown where Wind Striker blowing peole away) (Fire Striker shows up) Fire Striker:ready for round 2? Wind Striker:Yeah and this time I am going to kill you Fire Striker:Yeah right (Wind Striker use her wind attack which causes fire striker to the fall to the ground) (Wind Striker gets her sword out) (right she was about to stab fire striker he dodges) (Fire striker kick the sword out of her hand) Wind Striker:My sword (fire striker punches her) Fire Striker:My sword(mocks her) Wind Striker:Are you mocking me Fire Striker:Are you mocking me Wind Striker:Shut up Fire Striker:Shut up Wind Striker:I SAID SHUT UP Fire Striker:I SAID SHUT UP (Fire striker throws a fire ball at her) Fire Striker:and that's called distraction (wind striker use a tornado on Fire Striker) (shows Fire Striker trap in the tornado) Fire Striker:Come on, come on, COME ON FIRE STRIKER (Fire Striker breaks out) Wind Striker:NO WAY Fire Striker:Yes way (he throws a fire ball at her) Wind Striker:AHHHHH (Wind Striker's on the ground) (She gets back up) Wind Striker:WIND ATTACK (Fire Striker tries not to fall but fail) Fire Striker:Fudge Wind Striker:Give up Fire Moron, you know you can't win (Fire Striker gets up) Fire Striker:We will see about that (she uses wind attack again) Fire Striker:FLAMING BODY (Fire Striker's body on fire) (Some of the fire started to come off) (Fire Striker reflect the attack which causes Wind Striker to be on fire) Wind Striker:AHHHHHHHHHHHH Fire Striker:I am on fire, but for real I am on fire, anyways I have homework I have to do (Fire Striker flies away) (Credits starts playing) (Shows Nickelodeon production logo)